


A Late Night Visitor

by Katsexy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsexy/pseuds/Katsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is just getting to bed when he receives a surprise visit from someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people ship Bellarke or whatever, so there's not a lot of Jasper/Bellamy fanfiction out there. But we exist! So this one's for my fellow Besper shippers. Merry Christmas!

Bellamy climbed into his tent, content with knowing that he could rest easy tonight. Although the remaining teens were hungry and cold, they were surviving. Being the leader, it made him proud to know that there had been no casualties for a while. It also made him popular with the girls. They were often coming into his tent at night and taking off their clothes. He didn't mind. But it wasn't particularly fulfilling either. Life seemed dull at the moment. The fear of death was the only thrill he'd felt since coming to Earth. 

Bellamy sensed the wind picking up. The chill was sure to follow. He carefully removed the handgun from his holster and placed it on the nightstand he'd made out of an old toolbox. He sat down on his bed and yanked off his boots. He then laid down and pulled the covers over himself. It was still freezing.

He was just about to click off his lantern when he heard someone unzipping the tent flap. "Who is it?" He asked worriedly, reaching for the gun. As soon as he found it, he pointed it at the shadow behind the tent door. 

"It's me," said a familiar voice. Bellamy immediately put down the gun and began breathing again. Jasper stuck his head into the tent. 

"What the hell?" Bellamy exclaimed, "Jasper, I could have shot you." His stomach twisted at the very thought of hurting his friend. 

"I'm sorry," he said, genuinely. "I just..." Jasper entered fully into the tent. He was completely naked, apart from a black lace bra, which hung loosely over his flat chest. Bellamy sat up straight in bed. 

"Jasper, what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide. 

"I saw Clark and Raven coming into your tent at night, and I just thought..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed. Jasper's body was a long, pale line. He looked hollow from not eating. Guiltily Bellamy noticed Jasper's dick was quirking upwards, pointing towards him. He felt a discomfort between his legs and realized that his penis was reacting as well.

"Look, Jasper, I'm not gay. Okay?" Bellamy explained, trying to look anywhere but Jasper's face, or his anything for that matter. Jasper grinned at him, and then moved swiftly across the tent, until they were sitting face to face. He leaned in towards Bellamy, grinning cheekily. 

"I would believe you," Jasper said, "but your dick is telling me otherwise." He brushed one of his small hands against Bellamy's crotch, making Bellamy's breath hitch. He didn't try to stop the boy, as he moved his hands upward, undoing his friend's belt buckle. He was curious to see what came next. 

Within a moment, the smaller boy had released Bellamy's bobbing cock and was rubbing it slowly up and down, gaining tiny moans out of him. He bent down and put his mouth over the tip, making Bellamy's back arch off the bed. Jasper continued, but looked up. Their eyes locked. Bellamy twisted his fingers into Jasper's dark hair, and tugged softly, urging him to continue. Whatever Jasper was doing with his tongue felt amazing. 

He came not long after. He didn't see the stream of cum leaving his dick because his eyes were clouded with white light. He shut them and collapsed back onto the mattress. But not for long, because Jasper was still on top of him and shook him awake. 

"Hey, asshole" Japer said, "my turn." He smiled, and for the first time, Bellamy noticed that he was wearing red lipstick. 

"Right. Sorry," Bellamy rolled them both over, so that he was now on top. He had been a jerk to try to sleep before Jasper had come, so now he was going to make up for it. He gripped Jasper's shaft and began to work up and down with his hands. 

"Wait, stop!" Jasper said, pushing his hands away. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want?" Bellamy asked. When Jasper did not reply, he began to get frustrated. "Tell me," he sighed. 

"I want..." he trailed off, looked away, embarrassed. "I want you to fuck me."

Bellamy's eyes widened, "like a girl?" Jasper shrugged as if he were offended by Bellamy's reaction. 

"Never mind," he said, turning away. But then Bellamy grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. It was Jasper's turn to be surprised. 

"I am going to fuck you so hard," Bellamy whispered. Jasper looked delighted and frightened at the same time. He got down on all fours and waited eagerly for the older boy to begin.

Bellamy realized that there wasn't much he could do to lubricate his penis. This was going to hurt. "Jasper," he said, "are you sure?"

"I am definitely sure," Jasper replied, "can you just go easy at first?"

"Okay," Bellamy replied, not really knowing what to do. Jasper was clearly more experienced at this. He gently spread Jasper's cheeks with his fingers and then positioned his dick so that it was resting against Jasper's ass. He pressed forward slowly, so that only the tip of his cock was inside. This made Jasper squeak underneath him. "Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Keep going" Jasper commanded. He grabbed the bed sheets apprehensively. Bellamy obeyed. He pushed into the skinny boy harder this time. Jasper gasped. 

"Shh," Bellamy warned, "you'll wake up the whole camp."

"Just keep going," he grumbled. Bellamy went in a little bit deeper, enjoying the feel of feel of Jasper's warmth around him. Then he pulled out slightly and plunged back in. Jasper made a shrieking sound and then a series of moans as Bellamy moved inside him, picking up the pace. At the same time, Jasper was stroking himself. He kept making noises, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to last much longer. Bellamy was feeling aroused again as well. He imagined he'd probably come a second time tonight. Jasper's hole was tighter than any girl's, and it felt so much better.

The thin boy's legs began to shake and his breathing quickened. Bellamy thrust in once more, and they both came, collapsing into a pool of sticky semen. Bellamy's bare chest was flesh again Jasper's back. They were much warmer than they had been originally, and now they were feeding off of each other's heat. Bellamy placed a chaste kiss to Jasper's ear. "Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Jasper groaned.

"I um..," Bellamy tried, "I think I'm gay." Jasper shifted so that he was on top, and slung one leg over his friend's abdomen.

"You think?"


End file.
